


You're Cute When You're Scared

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	You're Cute When You're Scared

Never before had he felt this way towards anyone. Dean Winchester was in love. And it scared the living shit out of him. Sure, he’d been attracted to women before, but that had always been filled with lust, simple desire. This, this was different. All he wanted was to hold you, and kiss you and make you feel safe and loved. He knew that you could clearly take care of yourself, being the complete badass that you were. However he still felt really protective over you. Take right in that moment for example. You were passed out on his bed in the motel room looking incredibly adorable. Your h/l h/c was spread across your face, disturbed slightly with every breath you took. Your pajama shirt had ridden up over the hem of your shorts exposing the skin of your hip. It took all of Dean’s willpower not to trace the skin there. You stirred slightly, rolling over and hugging a pillow against you. Never in his life had Dean wanted to be a pillow more than right then.   
“Fuck it.”  
He quietly walks over to you, shaking your shoulder lightly.  
“Y/N, wake up.”  
You open your eyes slowly, stretching your arms above your head.  
“Sorry, I must have dozed off. What’d I miss?”  
“Nothing, I just, um needed to tell you something.”  
“Okay, what’s up Dean-o?”  
He took a deep breath, preparing to confess. Just get it over with before you’re confidence disappears Winchester!  
“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”  
Your eyes widen at his statement. You’re mouth opens and closes as you search for the right response. The right response ended up being to laugh. Dean’s spirits fell, and he grumbled.  
“I don’t see how that’s funny…”  
You stop laughing but for the occasional giggle.  
“Sorry, you’re just cute when you’re scared.”  
You rested your hand on the side of his face, leaning in slightly. He mirrored your action, until his lips brushed against yours. You wrap your arms around his neck, tangling your fingers in his hair. He pulls you closer to him, deepening the kiss. You pulled away, in need of air. Dean grins at you.  
“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that.”  
“Then why the hell aren’t you still doing it?”  
He grin got bigger, as he pulled you back in, happier than he had been in a long time.


End file.
